


Lust, Fantasy, Dream

by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Creampie, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hardcore, Multi, Multiple Partners, OOC, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE/pseuds/DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: Just some naughty fun between Tex, South, Carolina, and Noble Six. Gift fic for stormdragon981 on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Lust, Fantasy, Dream**

**Written and edited by: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**

 

***Three's Company***

South waltzed into Carolina's bedroom, leaning against the doorframe with a small smile gracing her soft lips as she saw the redhead sitting on her bed with her hands rubbing her chest. "Hey there, sexy. Looks like you're getting a little hot and bothered for me already, hmm?"

 Carolina paused, looking at South's body with a hungry look burning in her eyes. She stared intensely at her crotch, barely covered by a pair of thin orchid panties, and licked her lips seductively. "Those are rather cute on you. And you'll look even hotter with them off."

"I knew you couldn't resist~."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" South smirked, pressing her lips fiercely against her girlfriend's. She knew fully well that Carolina would take charge the moment South tried to show even the slightest bit of a pushback. And she loved it.

The first time they slept with each other, over two months ago, South found out some very interesting things about her girlfriend. 

Carolina loved being in charge in the bedroom; nothing got her more aroused than making her partner submit to her. And whether that was by refusing to let her orgasm or by marking her to let everyone know that the silver-blonde was hers, she didn't care how that goal was achieved.

 "You, bitch. You're my dirty little bitch who loves it when I take her in the dirtiest way possible," Carolina growled, shoving her onto the bed and kissing her fiercely.

South moaned against her lips, eagerly letting the redhead's tongue slide in to show dominance. "Mmmm~."

Carolina pulled South's panties down, and shook her head when the silver-blonde started to spread her legs. "I don't think so, my little whore. You don't get eaten out just yet."

South started to whine playfully, only for her to stop and blush when Carolina pulled her own sweatpants down to reveal what she was wearing underneath. "O-oh my... where did you get that?" 

"Ordered it using your brother's credit card information," Carolina smirked. She was wearing bright red panties with a large strap-on dildo on the front, and she teased the tip of it against South's anticipating pussy. "I bet you want me to fuck your tight little hole and shame you, don't you?"

South moaned at the feeling of being teased, and she nodded rapidly, swallowing. "Y-yes please. Please fuck me~."

"Louder!" Carolina ordered, slapping the tip of the sex toy against her clit.

South moaned out, moving her hips up, and she looked at her girlfriend pleadingly with wide eyes. "Please fuck me! Please!"

"Good girl." Carolina rode her fingers through her silky hair and pushed the first few inches of the strap-on inside her tight pussy, the slick walls opening up.

South moaned loudly at the penetration, her long legs on either side of Carolina, and she shivered as the initial high eased off. "Oh fuck yes~! Give me more~!"

It felt amazing; far different from being fingered or eaten out. And when Carolina started to thrust into her, her mind was starting to turn into mush.

The redhead was far from gentle with her, in spite of knowing fully well that South had never had something that large inside her. Her hips were slamming into South's with ferocious passion, her long hair becoming messy and sweaty with the effort. "You love it when I fuck you senseless, don't you? You love being my little slut?"

"I love it~! Ohhhhhhhhh~!" South managed to moan out, her legs trembling to numbness. It was much better than she ever expected, and she felt as though her kidneys were being moved around inside her; nothing had ever been so deep in her wet hole, and it showed.

Carolina's mouth closed around one of South's breasts, suckling hard on the sensitive flesh, and the silver-blonde whimpered in pleasure, moving her hips into Carolina's hard thrusts.

"Such a dirty little bitch," Carolina smirked, cramming every inch of the strap-on inside her pussy.

South's eyes widened as she felt it shifting her insides, and they rolled back as she began to tremble; she was now on the brink of having an intense orgasm, panting heavily and slowly tightening up to keep it inside her. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!"

"Awww, is my little slut going to cum so soon~?" Carolina's soft lips left her breasts to suck hard on her pale neck, marking her to let everyone know that she was claimed territory. 

"Yes!"

"Beg. Beg for me to let you cum."

 "P-please!" South gasped out, her eyes wide and pleading. "Please let me cum! Ahhhhhh~!"

"There's a good girl~." Carolina gave South's cheek a mocking smack to show dominance again, and she licked over her collarbone. "Now cum. Cum for me, you dirty little whore."

"AHHHHH~! Carolina~! OHHHH~!" South jerked her hips up several times, riding out her powerful orgasm, and it took a few seconds before she was capable of doing anything but panting. "Holy fuck...that was so amazing~."

Carolina pulled the strap-on out of her slick walls, smirking when she saw how much of a mess was made on it. "Hmmn, I think you need to play clean up duty. Open your mouth."

The silver-blonde woman obeyed, opening her mouth with her tongue out. Her face was flushed as the lead concept of her being forced to taste her own juices crossed her mind, and it got her cunt wet in anticipation.

Carolina gripped several soft locks of hair and pushed the sex toy down her throat, making her gag in surprise. "Good girl~."

South's tongue swirled around the dildo, moaning at her own taste, and when she tried to deep throat it again, she heard an amused female voice that didn't belong to Carolina. "Well... this is certainly a sight to see."

It was Tex, Carolina's main rival. 

South blushed heavily and pulled her mouth off of the sex toy to explain when Carolina hissed at the blonde Freelancer. "What the fuck are you doing!? Haven't you heard of knocking!?"

"I did. But you two were too busy fucking your brains out to hear me," Texas replied, her hands down her shorts. She bit her lip as she rubbed herself, shivering. "Fuck...are you two up for a threesome? I really want to join in on this."

 South looked over at her girlfriend, and she almost felt a pang of pity for the top Freelancer; Carolina's green eyes were glittering with lusty intent. The redhead licked her lips and gave South a smirk. "Reach under the bed for me, darling. You'll find this most entertaining."

"Yes, mistress," South cooed, reaching under the bed and finding another strap-on. She blushed, and she put two and two together.

They were going to double team Tex. And that got her really aroused.

While South struggled to fit it on, Carolina began to fiercely kiss Tex, her tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth. Tex moaned softly, and her blue eyes grew big as Carolina's hand began to knead her sensitive slit through her tight shorts. "M-mmmm!"

 South fitted the strap-on on, and Carolina smirked as she pulled away from her passionate kiss with her rival. "What do you think, dearest? Double penetration for our favorite blonde? Because I am of the mind that she needs to be fucked senseless and taken down a few pegs."

"Couldn't agree more, my love," South returned, making Tex turn into a dark shade of crimson. The silver-blonde licked her lips and gave her girlfriend a cheeky nudge. "You are the one in charge~. Which hole do we get to fuck?"

Carolina bit down on Tex's lips, jerking her head over to her girlfriend. "Take her ass. This pussy is mine to break first~."

"Yes, mistress," South purred, going behind Tex and tugging her shorts down. The blonde's black panties were already soaking wet with arousal, and South summed up the courage to be as dominating as her lover. "Wet already, I see. I bet watching us fuck got this pussy soaking wet, didn't it?"

Being dominant was never something South had done, but the effects showed she had it in her; Tex nodded, blushing as South sucked on her neck. "It did...it got me so horny. I want to be taken by both of you."

 "And you will," Carolina grinned. She pulled down the blonde's wet panties in one clean movement, gesturing over to South for her to take care of her end. "We'll fuck both of your dirty little holes. And you'll know what humiliation is like~."

She shoved the dildo deep into Tex's tight little snatch, and the blonde gasped out, her hands clutching at the redhead's toned shoulders. "A-ahhh~! Fuck..."

South took the opportunity to slowly ease her own sex toy into Tex's asshole, and she was surprised at the tightness of it; it was as if the blonde had never tried anything new in the bedroom. That, or she was still a virgin and wanted a threesome for her first ever experience.

Either way, she was getting fucked.

Tex moaned loudly, panting heavily as the two women eased their strap-ons inside both of her holes at the same time. "OHHHHHHH~!"

South started to thrust, squeezing Tex's soft tits from behind while Carolina pumped in and out of the blonde's pussy. "You wanted this so bad, didn't you? I bet your cunt was aching for one of us to fuck it."

Dirty talk wasn't South's forte, but she got results nonetheless. Tex nodded, moaning as her holes were being stretched out. "I-I was! I wanted to be fucked by you! I wanted you to fill up my slutty holes!"

"So dirty," Carolina chimed in, kissing her roughly again. "Only a total slut dreams of being fucked by two people at the same time."

 Tex whined against her lips, moving her hips back and forth to take both strap-ons as much as she could. "I am! I'll be your little fuck toy... I want you to fuck me whenever you want!"

 South thrusted harder, raising her hand and spanking Tex to make her ass jiggle. It certainly was erotic to feel Carolina's sex toy through the sensitive flesh, and the silver-blonde kissed the back of Tex's neck with a sultry smile. "And we will. You'll be our little fuck-buddy. Whenever we want, we'll take you. You belong to us now."

 Tex was unable to answer; she was only capable of letting out moans of pleasure. "O-OHHHHH~!" She rocked her hips back and forth, whimpering as both of her holes got stretched out. "Fuck~!"

 South smirked and spanked her again, thrusting harder into her tight ass. "So naughty~."

 Her hips were slamming into Tex, making her ass jiggle, and the blonde moaned loudly as she bounced on both toys, letting both women take her. "I'm your little whore forever~! Ahhhhhh~!"

Carolina growled lustfully, capturing her lips and pumping the fake cock deep into Tex's pussy. "You'll know humiliation before the night is over."

Tex whimpered, letting both of her holes slide down the fake cocks and taking every rubbery inch. "Shame me~. Make me feel slutty~!"

The horny redhead smacked her, hissing as she shoved her strap-on deeper and faster into her slick walls. "You were waiting for anyone to fuck you, and yet you chose us to be the ones to make your little whore heart race with ecstasy. I'm flattered that a whore like you had such ambition."

"Yes! Ahhhhhh~!" Tex cried out, her silky legs trembling from the pleasure building up. She sat down fully on the strap-ons, her hips jerking as she is came. "Fuck! Ohhhh~!"

Her cunt and ass tightened around the toys as she orgasmed, and she smiled lustfully as both women kept the toys inside her holes. "Fucking hell... that was amazing. I love this."

"And what the fuck are you three doing?" an unimpressed male voice suddenly asked.

"Ah...shit."


	2. Four's a Crowd

**Lust, Fantasy, Dream**

**Written and edited by: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**

 

***Four's a Crowd***

Adam B-312 had seen many different things during his time as a Spartan III. He fought aliens and humans alike, and even met a person who was unfortunate enough to have been in a sexual relationship with a Sangheli and gave birth to a baby alien.

Long story.

But the sight currently in front of him took the cake in terms of shit he never expected to see.

He knew enough about the members of Project Freelancer. But he was pretty sure that the files didn't include 'They enjoy having lesbian threesomes'.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in exasperation, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

The redhead, known to him as Carolina, sauntered over to him, smacking Tex's ass. "Having a good time with my bitches. Why, what does it look like?"

"It looks to me that the Office of Naval Intelligence is going to be receiving a very interesting report as to what actually goes on here," Adam returned dryly. "I came here to inspect a military project that no one outside of Section Three knows about onboard a ship that doesn't exist, and instead, I find this."

Carolina looked at him up and down, and she looked over at the other two women with an amused smirk. "Oh girls~. I think we can make tonight even better. What say you?"

"Definitely," the silver-blonde panted, pulling her strap-on out of the blonde's ass. The other woman moaned as it pulled out of her, and she made her way over to Adam and Carolina with a nod.

Adam opened his mouth to retort when Tex kissed him, taking him by surprise. "Mmmph!"

Tex's lips broke apart, and she dragged a slender finger down the front of Adam's black/red MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. "I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit."

The brunette man was pondering on just 'nope-ing' out, but the decision was made for him as both Carolina and Tex managed to pull off his heavy armor. The tough alloy fell to the ground with a clatter, and he gasped as the redhead gripped his large cock through his pants.

Carolina pulled his pants down, his boxers coming with them, and she jerked her head over to South. "Tex, see to her needs~. I have first dibs on this big piece of dick~."

Tex whined playfully but obeyed nonetheless, straddling South and letting the silver-blonde's fake cock slide into her tight cunt with a moan. She began to rock her hips back and forth, riding it, and she pulled South in for a frenzied kiss.

Carolina turned her attention back to Adam, her hand still wrapped firmly around his large cock. "You probably got hard watching us fuck, didn't you? You wanted to feel a mouth or pussy slide up and down it before you came inside."

Adam resisted her attempts to humiliate him sexually; he was not one who submitted in any form, and he wasn't going to start now. "And how long were you wishing it was a real dick inside you instead of a rubber one?"

"A man with fight in him," Carolina smirked, kissing his neck with a sultry growl. "Oh, this will be very fun indeed."

She rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit, biting her lip. "M-mmm...it's much bigger than any toy I've had in me~. It has to be at least eleven inches long."

"Don't you have a good eye," Adam laughed, gripping her ass and smacking it to make it jiggle. He could feel her get wet against him, and he knew her weak spot.

He spanked her a third time, the redhead moaning out, and she jerked his cock a few times before she pushed it into her tight pussy, shivering as a real dick was inside her now. "Fuck me..."

Adam groaned as he entered her, and he pushed her against the wall, kicking the door shut with one leg. He had no intentions of being gentle, for as far as he could see, Carolina wanted it to be rough and sloppy.

He would grant that wish.

Adam began to thrust his hard cock deep inside her pussy, their lips crashing together lustfully. Their tongues battled for supremacy, and the Spartan eventually won by pushing Carolina's tongue back into her mouth. 

She moaned into his frenzied kiss, her hands clutching at his shoulders as his cock pumped in and out of her slick walls. "Ohhhh~! Fuck!"

She looked him in the eye, green orbs burning with lust. "You love it, don't you? You love being inside a real woman~. I bet you haven't had a fuck like this before."

"I haven't," Adam answered truthfully, keeping his hard pace up with little effort due to his high stamina. "Just like you've never had a man like me fuck you."

Their hips slammed together, the wet noises turning both of them on. Carolina's loud moans filled Adam's ears, her face buried in his neck with her legs wrapped around him tightly. "Ohhhh~! Right there!"

Adam started to speed up, his cock thrusting even faster to give her more pleasure. His own grunts were making Carolina grow wetter and wetter, and it wasn't long before he felt her perfect pussy tighten around him in orgasm. She threw her head back with a loud scream of ecstasy, her juices coating his cock. "AHHHHH~! Fuck~! Yes~! Mmmm~!"

She started to go limp as she recovered from her powerful orgasm, her red hair now sticking to her face. "Don't stop fucking me! Fill that pussy up!"

Her legs locked behind him, and Adam knew that the only place he would be able to finish was inside.

He gave a few more powerful thrusts into her tight pussy before he came, groaning as his thick seed spilled into her. "Ahhhhhhhh! Shit..."

Carolina's eyes rolled back, and her legs unraveled from his waist to let him pull his cock out of her. "Fuck...you cum a lot. The girls definitely need a taste of this."

Adam captured her soft lips again, and he had to admit that it was pretty erotic watching his spunk leak out of her. 

"Do you need me to perform clean-up duty?" South offered, looking at the seed dripping from Carolina's pussy.

"No, dear," Carolina cooed, giving her hair a playful tousle. "But what you can do is show him what a really dirty little bitch like you can do~. I'm going to humiliate our newest little slut some more~."

South nodded, blushing as she dropped to her knees and started to stroke Adam's still erect cock. It was slick with Carolina's juices, and she flicked her small pink tongue out to lick around the tip. The lewd taste was a new experience for her tastebuds, and her blush deepened. "I-it tastes good...I want it inside me."

She took him into her mouth, making Adam grunt in pleasure, and a little extra semen leaked from his tip. "Fuck..."

South began to bob her head up and down his cock, her tongue eagerly licking around its hard length, and she looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. She removed her mouth with a loud popping noise once it was cleaned up, smacking it against her face and going on her back, legs spread for him. "Please fuck me~. Fuck my little hole."

Adam lowered his cock inside her pussy, pushing against the tightness, and South whimpered as her cunt was stretched out. "O-oh God! Ahhhhhh!"

Once the silver-blonde woman got used to his size, she gave him a nod, and Adam gripped her hips before he started to thrust.

"Oh fuck yes~!" South moaned, her body shaking with each movement. Her soft breasts bounced, and Adam leaned down to take one in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh. 

South's eyes widened upon feeling his tongue flick a sensitive nipple, and she began to rub her clit while he fucked her harder. "Yes! Ohhhh~!"

She pulled Adam's head towards her to kiss him sloppily, letting his tongue slide in with little resistance and moaning into his mouth. "Mmmmm~!

Adam's balls were slapping against her entrance, and he could tell that neither of them were going to last much longer; South's long legs were trembling with pleasure, her breathing was rapid, and her pussy was clenching around his large dick. He could feel himself begin to throb as his thrusts picked up, and South arched her back after a few more thrusts into her tight pussy. She came with a series of adorable whimpers, her hips jerking into his a few times, and she looked at him sexily. "Please cum inside me. Carolina shouldn't be the only one to feel her insides get messy~."

Adam stopped thrusting as his second orgasm reached, moaning as several thick spurts of his cum spilled into South's womb, settling inside her. "Fuck! Mmmm! Shit..."

He removed his cock from her, and South reached down to wipe a bit of excess onto her fingers, suckling on them with an innocent look. "Mmm... delicious~."

She looked at his still semi-erect cock in amazement, shaking her head in disbelief. "How the hell are you still hard? You came twice!"

"Because," Carolina interrupted, sitting on her face and moving her hips into her mouth. "He has yet to fuck all of us."

She pointed over to Tex, the blonde mewling helplessly as her juices trickled down her thighs, and Carolina moaned as South began to eat her out. "So good with that little tongue of yours!" 

Adam went over to Tex, and the blonde Freelancer began to grind her ass against the Spartan's cock. Her blue eyes were alight with arousal, and Adam noticed several spank marks on her pale skin as she teased him. "Please...make me feel really dirty right now. I want it more than anything else~."

Adam smacked her ass, growling at her before he shoved his hard dick inside her, not giving her time to prepare for the sudden penetration.

Tex cried out with a whine, and she looked back as Adam gripped her hair and started thrusting roughly into her pussy. "Y-yes! Ahhhhhh! Just like that!"

"You're such a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Adam whispered huskily into her ear, his hand wrapping around her neck to gently choke her while his cock slid in and out of her cunt. "You love being shamed and humiliated by multiple people during sex?"

"I-I do!" Tex managed to gasp out, choking and moaning at the same time. The lusty noises turned Adam on even more, and he spanked her hard, leaving a new mark on her ass. The blonde moaned at the spank, and she tried to bury her head deep into the bedsheets to muffle the noise.

But it didn't matter; either way, she was getting fucked hard and deep. And she knew it.

Tex tried to keep herself from looking over at South and Carolina having sex only a few feet away; something about watching the two women lick up the Spartan's cum from their each other's wet holes got her really aroused, and she pulled on Adam's cock as he claimed her for his own. "Please go harder~! Ahhhhhh~!"

Adam grunted in response, and he tugged on her hair again as he picked up his steady pace.

His dick was practically moving her kidneys around, and each hard thrust produced delicious results.

Tex's juices covered his cock, her walls clamping on him like a vice with each orgasm she experienced. Her eyes slid out of focus as she trembled, and if it weren't for her lusty moans that escaped her throat every other second, Adam would've thought she was having a seizure.

"I can feel you throbbing in me," Tex groaned out, her legs shaking violently. "Give it to me! Please give it to me!"

Adam's lips planted on the back of her neck as he came a third time, the two moaning out.

After he finished his load, Adam knew he was spent. And when he looked over at the other two Freelancers, he saw they were done too. "Holy fuck, what have I just done? Did I...?"

"Fuck three badass babes and possibly impregnate them?" Carolina suggested. "Yeah, you did. Something tells me that you could bang the entire female team."

Adam looked to see what time it was, face red. The bright red numbers shone back at him, reading only 2239 hours.

He had a good six hours before his flight. 

And he knew how he'd be spending that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks.   
> Drunk me loves this kind of stuff.  
> Drunk me is also an asshole, though.  
> See you later,  
> -DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Second one will hopefully be soon.  
> -DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE


End file.
